Arrows and Temptation
by bohemianbabe
Summary: Oliver is raised by his best friend's family after his parents die. She not only becomes his ghost, but also becomes the greatest super-hero agent ever. A/U cross over with mutiple shows.
1. Prologue

Arrows and Temptation.

Smallville/ X-men/ Ironman/ Batman / Johnny Quest/ Mutant X crossover.

(This is mostly a crossover of several shows that I have loved. The story comes from a bit of a fascination I've had with the idea of what kind of government agent could be formed from training with the best out of several stories.)

Prologue

_It is one thing to hide a secret from someone, as long as it is something small that no one will be hurt by. None of us can ever tell everyone everything, and most of the time it is probably for our own goods. I have seen small secrets blow up in my face, the white lies I told to protect the people around me; but I have also seen the results of keeping major secrets hidden. _

_First thing I remember seeing happen because of a secret was the death of my parents. My father tried to protect a secret bigger than anyone; and because of his desire to protect this secret he and my mother both died. I was lucky that __**she**__ and her family took me in afterwards._

_Beth-Marie Summers, the daughter of Jean and Scott Summers, the child considered to be a prodigy by Charles Xavier himself. She was the first girl I kissed, the first that I made love to, and the first who made me feel again after I lost my parents. She was also the first person to betray me with a secret of her own, but that was over a decade ago. The real story is how I got where I am, the lonely, bitter billionaire play boy._


	2. Chapter 1: Childhood Playmates

Chapter 1

23 years before. August 1984

"You know that daughter of yours is probably going to end up leading my son down the path to hell." Robert Queen laughed over his G&T. "The child is too much like her mother was when she was young."

Scott Summers adjusted his ruby lens glasses as he looked over at his daughter playing on the beach with the sons of his two best friends. "I'm not sure Beth-Marie is going to influence him as much as Lex is. You forget he only sees Beth a few times a year. Lex is in his life everyday at school."

"And you are saying that my son is going to lead him into trouble?" Lionel asked, looking up from the pile of papers he had in his lap. "I would think that young Mr. Teague would be more likely to interfere with all three of the children, yet you have him this summer while Edward and Genevieve are crossing the globe this summer."

"Charles made the decision." Scott answered with a bit of annoyance. "He thinks that just because the three of us have chosen to raise the children together it means that Edward should allow his son to play with our kids. I just wish the triplets would all play nicely with the other kids."

"It does seem rather amusing that Beth plays with the boys while Eric and Richard prefer to play alone." Robert looked over at his son who had just tackled the small brunette girl and stood up. "Ollie, don't play too roughly with her!"

The wiry blonde stood up and pulled the girl up to her feet then waved at his father.

"That is probably one of the last times you're going to see him let her up once he has her down." Lionel chuckled wryly. "Give them ten years and she'll be in his bed if she's not with Lex or Jason."

"She's seven, Lionel." Marilyn Queen walked over and handed Scott a glass of Scotch. "Jean sent this over, be glad she didn't hear you boys talking about her child that way."

"Jean is the one who has been planning on having Beth go work for Isla at his strip club when she's old enough." Scott laughed at Marilyn. "Besides, it looks more like you want to protect Oliver's reputation."

"A mother's duty is to her son." Marilyn laughed and then started to walk away. "We have dinner at seven, and you three are responsible for getting the kids together."

"It occurs to me that the women in our group have left us with the hard job while they get to drink wine as they dress." Lionel stacked up his paper work. "We have only three hours to get all six children ready, and since Elizabeth requires special attention that is barely going to be enough time. I suggest we call them all in."

"You've got my vote." Robert stood up and blew the whistle around his neck. "Fall into line!"

The six children all scrambled up the beach and assembled in front of the three men.

"Sound off!" Robert laughed as he watched Beth-Marie gently push Oliver into Jason.

"Queen, Oliver." The wiry blond stood in front of his father.

"Summers, Elizabeth." The girl's eyes were bright as she looked up at her favorite of her father's friends.

"Summers, Eric." The first of Beth-Marie's brothers stood behind her and gently tugged at her long pony-tail.

"Summers, Richard." The final triplet lined up.

"Teague, Jason." The oldest of the six children took his place in line and rolled his eyes.

"Luthor, Alexander." Lionel's plump red-haired son took his position at the end of the line.

"Alright, trouble makers. The beautiful ladies that we were accompanied by want you six ready for dinner at seven, and I'm pretty sure that they don't mean leave by seven since I know what time the reservations were for." Scott began to pass out beach towels and looked over the group. "Now, we have baths and clothing to do when we get back to the hotel so no trouble."

"Daddy, do we really have to go?" Beth-Marie pouted as she looked up at her father.

"'Fraid so, Sweetheart." Scott picked up his daughter and kissed her sandy forehead. "Mommy, Aunt Lillian, and Aunt Marilyn want us to have a nice dinner before we all go home tomorrow."

"Can Ollie stay with me tonight then?" her wet blue eyes stared up at her father.

"You and Ollie do not have to be separated all night." Robert promised as he reached to take the girl from her father. "I'll make your Aunt Marilyn understand somehow."

"Thank you." Beth-Marie tightly hugged Robert and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Uncle Robert."

"I love you too, Angel." He gently rubbed her back and held her close.

Two and half hours later.

The six children sat neatly in a row dressed in their finest clothing as they were scrutinized by the three mothers.

"At least Felicia Kilmartin won't have anything to say about the kids tonight." Jean sighed as she straightened the bow in Beth-Marie's hair.

"You are still trying to impress Felicia?" Robert laughed. "Since you two stopped speaking it has been nothing but a competition. Give it up, Jean, or you will end up with some sort of evil payback."

"I am sure that nothing will come of a little healthy competition between two society ladies." Lillian Luthor answered with a laugh. "Now, why don't we take these children out to eat before they get cranky?"

"We need to make sure that Beth-Marie does not muss up her dress by playing with Oliver and Lex in the car." Jean took her daughter's hand and led her to the first car. "Scott and I will take our charges with us. The rest of you can follow us."

"I won't go." Beth-Marie pulled away from her mother. "Oliver needs me." Her blue eyes flared up with a rage that caught the adults by surprise, and frightened the other children. "Uncle Robert promised that I could stay with Ollie all night."

"Robert." Marilyn reprimanded. "I thought we talked about this. They are getting to an age where it is no longer appropriate."

"And he won't see her again for months." Robert reached out and took Beth-Marie's hand. "Let the kids have their connection. She's spent her whole life talking about how Oliver needs her, and maybe one day we will understand why."

Oliver took Beth-Marie's hand and followed her out behind his father. "You could get in trouble for back talking the adults." He whispered to her and gently squeezed her fingers. "I'm going to miss you this fall."

"You're coming back to the school for Christmas, right?" Beth-Marie whispered back. "Mum said that she may invite the Kilmartins just to spite Mrs. Felicia, and I don't want to meet the son."

"You worry about your mother too much." Robert whispered to the children. "And we will be there for Christmas. I don't think Ollie would be too happy about missing Christmas at the school."

"Thank you, Dad." Oliver answered and neatly sat beside Beth-Marie. For a moment he seemed to want to say more, but kept quiet as he continued to hold his friend's hand.

The Luthor family got into the car along with them, Lex sitting properly beside Oliver. Marilyn slid in next to her husband, the lines around her mouth tight. The ride to the restaurant was quite and tense, none of the children daring to say a word. Once they arrived, all six children piled out of the cars and lined up for another inspection.

"Let's get this disaster over with." Scott laughed merrily as they all walked in. "Jean, it looks as if the Kilmartins are already here. I suppose you want to walk by them with our perfectly groomed brood."

"Why is the table so large?" Marilyn whispered to Robert as she looked over at the Kilmartins' table.

"Lionel has a business meeting with Noah." Lillian confessed. "We thought it best not to tell anyone."

"My apologies." Lionel whispered to Marilyn and Robert as he walked past them and headed to the Kilmartins' table. "Noah, Felicia, it is good to see you again."

"Very good to see you too, Lionel." Felicia stood up and kissed Lillian on either cheek before doing the same with Lionel. "Robert, Marilyn." She nodded and then exchanged the same greeting with the two Queens. "Scott, Jean." She nodded but made no further attempt at greeting them. "I'm sure you all know my son, Jesse." She shot a harsh glare at her son until he stood up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Luthor, Alexander." He firmly shook the hands of all three Luthors and then turned to the Queens. "Mr. and Mrs. Queen, Oliver." With the same grace as his mother he turned and faced Jason. "Jason, I hope your parents are well. I am afraid that I don't know your names." He looked at the Summers family, taking in all of the children, his eyes lingering on Beth-Marie for a few moments.

"Forgive my manners," Lionel apologized, "Jesse, allow me to introduce you to Jean and Scott Summers. They are esteemed colleges of mine. These are their children Robert, Eric, and Beth-Marie."

"Mr. and Mrs. Summers, it is very nice to meet you." Jesse answered smoothly before they all sat down.

"Jean, it has been a long time since I've seen you." Felicia gave the red-headed woman a forced smile. "Your children are beautiful."

"Thank you." Jean answered as she pulled Beth-Marie closer to her. "I see that Jesse has grown up quite well."

"Good genetics." Felicia answered evenly. "I assume you say the same about your brood."

"Jean's worked very hard to raise her little trio." Marilyn gently took Beth-Marie's hand and led her to the end of the table where the six boys were sitting.

"Mrs. Felicia," Beth-Marie asked in an innocent voice, "what kind of accent do you have?"

Felicia was taken aback for a moment, but then recovered. "I'm Italian, sweetie."

"It is very pretty." The delicate girl answered and stared up the blonde woman. "You are very pretty." It was rare for Beth-Marie to be amazed by anything, but in that moment she was completely taken aback by the tall blonde woman with her handsome features and delicate Italian accent. For a moment she could not move, but then returned to the normal world when Oliver reached for her hand.

As she watched the children sit down, Jean took her seat simmering with annoyance. She had not worked as hard as she had only for her daughter to be taken in by Felicia Kilmartin, nor for Felicia's young son to make a move on the daughter that she was trying to carefully raise.

Late that evening.

Marilyn gently tucked the blankets in around Oliver and Beth-Marie and kissed their foreheads before turning to her husband. "Robert, you can't let this happen anymore. They are both growing up quickly. What are you going to do in five years when they start going through puberty and still want to sleep in the same bed."

"I love her like she is my own daughter." Robert leaned over and gently kissed the kids as well. "When the time comes that their hormones begin to interfere with the innocence I'll make them behave like proper children. For now, indulge them. This kind of innocent love rarely lasts."

"At least he will always have someone who loves him for something other than our company. She will grow up into her own fortune one day." She stepped close to her husband and allowed him to wrap an 

arm around her shoulder. "They are beautiful children. It is a shame that after the morning they will be apart until Oliver's Thanksgiving break."

"You did make arrangements for Jean and Scott to pick him up from school? We'll be flying in from Greece the same day his classes let out."

"We've done this since he was born. Jean and Scott will have him ready for us when we get there. Now we must get some sleep. We go back to Star City tomorrow, Mr. Queen."

"Right." He gave the kids a final kissed and then went to change into his pajamas.

November 1988

It was the Friday before Thanksgiving, and Beth-Marie Summers was about to drive her parents insane; not to mention that she was even starting to stress out Professor Xavier whom most said could not be stressed by anyone.

"How much longer till I get to go with Mum and Daddy to get Ollie?" Beth-Marie asked from her perch on her 'grandfather's' desk.

"It will be just a little longer, Elizabeth." Charles answered as he filed a paper. "There was a rather important call that came in and they have to take care of that first." For as much as he loved the triplets that he had claimed as his grandchildren, Beth-Marie was quite a stress on him. He knew what was going to be expected of her within the next couple of years; but was still not quite sure that it had been the best decision her uncle had made. "You do know that Oliver will have to sleep in a guest room now. You are both long past an age where it is even slightly acceptable for you to share a bed."

"I know what you've all told me." She rolled her eyes in perfect fashion for her thirteen years "It really doesn't matter though. Uncle Robert always lets me have my way."

"Well now I must insist that you behave properly. Now, we should talk about the trouble you and young Mr. Teague got into last night." Charles turned to face the girl but stopped as the door opened and Jean came walking in. "We will hold off on that for now." He said noticing the look on Jean's face. "What has happened, dear?"

"Robert and Marilyn's plane blew up over the Atlantic. There were no survivors." Jean answered through her tears. "Scott has already left to get Oliver, and I've contacted Adam about it so that he can go secure Robert's research." She walked into the office and pulled her daughter close to her. "Oh, Darling, what if I had let you go see them when you asked? At least we still have Ollie."

"What are they planning on doing with Oliver?" Charles asked, trying to keep his voice calm. "As I understand it neither Robert nor Marilyn have any living family."

"When he was born they made Scott and I his god parents, in the event of their death he is to come under our protection." Jean stroked her daughter's long brown hair. "Sweetie, you are going to have to be good to Ollie and give him space. You can't expect him to want a lot of people around. It is fortunate that the students here all left for break."

"He'll need me." Beth-Marie answered simply as she pushed away from her mother. "If Aunt Marilyn and Uncle Robert are gone we are going to need each other, maybe forever." She walked out of the office and headed to her room to make things ready.

"Let her go, Jean." Charles whispered as he watched the woman reach after her daughter. "She needs time to process what is going on. This time, you and Scott may just have to accept that the children need each other to survive."

"Do you really think that they will always need each other, or is she exaggerating?" Jean asked quietly.

"We know she's an empath and a telepath, Jean. If she ends up being a pre-cog too I won't be able to keep your brother from completely taking away her life. If she needs him forever, well you should be happy that she chose such a rich family to marry into."

That night.

The triplets stood lined up with their mother by the door. The boys seemed not quite sure of themselves, still trying to process what this death was and what it meant; Beth-Marie stood completely stoic as she waited. They had received a phone call from Scott just a few moments earlier letting them know that the car was coming up the drive, and all were eager to be there.

The second the door to the house opened up Beth-Marie stepped forward and pulled Oliver into her arms. It seemed forever before the two parted and then wordlessly walked up to her bedroom.

"I need to go get him." Jean sighed and turned towards the stairs.

"No, let them be alone. " Scott took his wife wrist. "The whole way home I was scared that he would do something to kill himself, now he's safe with Beth-Marie. Let her work her magic."

"I'm not too happy about that idea." She gently pulled away from him. "I've been schooling her in what she's going to need to know to work at the club, and I'm not sure she has the right idea of how to comfort a man."

"She has enough brains to know that Ollie doesn't need to be seduced." He argued as he looked at his wife. "Let's not talk about it right now Bennet and Lionel will be here with their families tomorrow. Somehow we need to organize a memorial service in addition to your society Thanksgiving meal. Tell me one thing, Jean, when are you going to stop trying to impress a mother who doesn't even come to see you or her grandchildren?"

Oliver had followed Beth-Marie up the stairs and into her bedroom silently, though he had not taken his fingers away from hers the entire time. Finally, as they lay down on top of her bed he managed to find his voice again. "What do you think is going to happen to me?"

"Mum says that you belong to us now." She answered simply as she curled up against him and then wrapped her arms tightly around his thin frame. "She also says that I have to let you have your space, not push you around."

"This is where I want to be." He whispered to her. "I was supposed to show Dad how good I'd gotten at archery. I hit the bull's-eye nearly every time now. He's never even seen me do it once." For a moment he struggled to get his emotions under control, not wanting to cry in front of the girl he had always tried to protect.

"You know that you can't hide your feelings from me." Beth-Marie kissed his cheek. "I'll always be able to feel what you are feeling, so you might as well let it on out."

"They're really gone forever." He answered as tears began to stream down from his eyes. "They are not ever coming back, and the last time I talked to them I didn't even tell Mom that I loved her. I was so busy trying to go play with Lex and Jason that I forgot to say it."

"She knew though."

"How could she? I was never around her; I was always trying to spend time with Dad, trying to convince him to let me get away with everything." The tears were flowing at full strength. "I didn't even call her as much as I called you during the first part of the semester."

"She knew, and you can trust me on it." For a moment the girl's clear blue eyes turned dark and stormy. "They both loved you very much, and I'm sure that you were the only thing they thought about when they died."

"I hope so." Oliver whispered and then silently cried himself to sleep in her arms.

The next morning.

Nick opened the door to his niece's room and stood staring in at her from the doorway. "You let him sleep in here last night?" he asked as he turned to his brother-in-law.

"I thought it might be easier to do that than pull him away." Scott answered evenly. "She manages to comfort him somehow in a way that the rest of us won't be able to."

"Still, I need to know that you are not going to mess up with her. I've got big plans for the kid."

"Nick, she's a good promise for an agent and I realize that, but you have to realize that she's just twelve. Right now, her best friend has just lost both of his parents in a terrible accident, and she wants to be with him. Give the kid a break for having a heart; you have a pretty big one when it comes to her."

"About the plane, I sent some divers down to the wreckage last night. According to what they saw, it looks as if there might have been some sort of tampering with it. I'd be willing to bet that someone sabotaged it."

"Robert didn't have any enemies that we knew of though. He was a genuinely nice guy."

"You've already forgotten your training?" Nick raised his right eyebrow. "He had a big company and a lot of money. He's got enemies somewhere. I'll talk to Tony when he gets here and see what he thinks."

"You are going to make the boy crazy by looking into this too far."

For a moment Nick stood silent, his years of work with S.H.I.E.L.D. had left him a hardened man. It was hard for him to remember what it had been like before his work, but his work was what he knew. It was what he planned on passing on to his niece, and he was not going to let childish affection for anyone hinder her. "He's got to learn what he's going to be getting into once the company is his. I'm going to start training her right after your wife's guests leave."

"She's not even fully entered puberty and you want to train her?" Scott took a breath. "Whatever you do, don't hurt her. She's a kid, Nick."

"She's my niece, who I love; I'm not going to hurt her at all." Nick smiled softly as he looked at the girl. "All I'm going to do is train her to use her strongest talents. That is all any of us want to do."

"And what happens if your little scheme doesn't pan out with her? I know you, Race, and Tony have been working on her since birth; but it could still not work out the way you want."

"She'll work out fine." Nick nodded confidently. "I can promise you that."

Wednesday

Beth-Marie obediently stood beside her mother and stirred the cake batter while she listened to the lecture that she was being given from all the women.

"You shouldn't be spending so much time with him, Elizabeth." Estelle Bannon fussed at the girl while busying herself with the homemade cranberry jelly she was trying to fix. "You should play with the other boys and give him space."

"I don't like the other boys as much." Beth-Marie answered, trying not to sound disrespectful. "I just want to be with him. Ollie needs me."

"Play with Jessica." Lillian gently suggested. "Race and Estelle have raised her to be about as adventurous as you are."

"She stays wrapped up with Johnny and his friend." The girl's eyes darted up to shoot an annoyed glance at her mother. "I really don't like trying to get them to let me in."

"I am afraid that no matter what I say, I can't convince her to leave him alone." Jean sighed. "She only wants to be with him."

"Because he needs me." for a second, she glanced at each woman in turn and then walked out of the kitchen. "And you call yourself adults."

Thursday Thanksgiving 1988

"I don't know why she still makes you dress up like a child." Jessica Bannon tied a large bow in Beth-Marie's hair. "I mean you're twelve, I think it is time to give up the little girl dresses. They do let you sleep with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." The small brunette rolled her eyes and fished an old set of pearls out of her jewelry box. "Does everyone think I'm going to try something with the poor, haunted young Mr. Queen?"

The red-head took her seat beside her friend and carefully brushed on clear lip-gloss. "So what happened to Lex? The last time I saw him he had a head full of red curls, now he's completely bald."

"Something happened to him while he was in Kansas." She shrugged and looked longingly at the clear gloss. "Damn, I miss that stuff at the holidays."

"I bet." Quickly glancing around the room, the girl made her decision and held out the gloss. "She'll never know."

"No, but I will." Tony stood at the doorway as he looked in on the two girls. "You know the rules, Beth-Marie, you aren't allowed any makeup on the holidays yet. "

"Uncle Tony!" Beth-Marie squealed as she ran across the room and threw her arms around him. "I've missed you so much! Mum said that you weren't going to come see us this year!"

"I thought you were supposed to drop the British 'Mum' thing." Tony hugged her tightly and then set her down on the floor. "You ready to come to work for Stark Enterprises yet?"

"No." she giggled slightly. "Did Hawk and Rhodie come with you?"

"Please say no." Jessica muttered under her breath. "Not that many men need to be present at one table.

"They are my friends, Miss Bannon." Tony looked over at the redhead for a second and then ran a hand down his niece's hair. "Hawk and Rhodie are busy with a few things. Nick says that he's got plans for you, and that he wants me to stick around for a bit to help."

"Really!" her ice blue eyes sparkled for a moment. "That will be fun. Uncle Nick always has great ideas."

"Glad you're enthusiastic. Now get ready and go get the boys. Dinner will be on the table in fifteen minutes, and you know how your mother feels about late comers." He walked away, trying not to laugh at the child's innocent enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 2: Life Goes On

Chapter 2

December 1988

Beth-Marie jumped out of the car and flung her arms around Oliver's neck. "I have missed you so much!"

"Missed you too, Beth." He hugged her quickly and then pulled back. "You picking up Jason and Lex too?"

"Nope, just you today. What's wrong?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Nothing." He lied and picked up the suitcase beside him. "I'm just ready to get out of here and go back to the house."

"You're lying to me." Her eyes filled up with tears and she turned away from him. "I can read you. You are just embarrassed to be seen with me." With quick steps she walked back to the car.

"It's not like that." He followed her and got in without bothering to hand his bags to the chauffer. "The thing is all the guys have been calling you my girlfriend because we talk so much. It is kind of embarrassing 'cause I don't really think of you as a girl."

"If I'm not a girl what am I?" she snapped.

"That's not what I meant." He muttered and looked down at his hands. "You're my best friend, and I don't think of you as being a girl because girls are kind of gross. The guys just all think it is weird for me to talk to a girl so much."

"Why does it matter what they think? Where were they last month when you cried yourself to sleep every night?" she wiped at the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "I held you every night, and then got in trouble every day for not listening to the adults saying we're too old to sleep together. It shouldn't matter at all what they think."

"I know." He reached and gently took her hand in his. "It is just with me suddenly being an orphan people are looking extra closely at me. I don't want to give them extra materials to use against me."

"Just tell me that I'm more important to you than they are." She begged as she turned to face him. "That is the only thing I care about."

"You are the most important person in my life, I promise." He pulled her into his arms. "They all think we should be adults not kids, you know. That is why we're not allowed to get away with 

anything anymore. Uncle Nick and Uncle Tony both think that losing my parents should have made me an adult."

"I just wish that it could all go back to how it used to be." Beth-Marie sobbed as she held onto him. "Since you left Uncle Nick has been making me run the obstacle course three or four times a day. I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"They won't be doing that anymore. We'll be too busy with Christmas stuff for you to run." He leaned down and breathed in the familiar scent of her hair. Since he had left to go back to school three weeks before, his world had been tossed around like a ball. It would be good to go back home for a while, even if home now meant Xavier's school for mutants. "Is your mum still set on having a proper society Christmas?"

"Unfortunately." She sat up and wiped at her eyes. "I wish that she wouldn't. It's too soon for us. Thanksgiving was too soon, but she had to do it because it was too late to cancel."

"I think it makes her feel better to have something to plan." He cuddled close to her. "She always really loved my mother."

"I don't want all those people trolling around the school this year. I really don't even want to have Christmas. It doesn't seem right without your parents being there."

"We'll just have to deal. I don't want to do it either, but your mom is always so focused on what society is going to want. At least she's not making us deal with the Kilmartin boy this year. He's been nothing but trouble at school. They put him on bathroom detail after the break because he brought his father's playboy to school with him and was passing it around."

"Creep." Beth-Marie shuttered. "I'm really glad Miss Felicia blacklisted all invites from my family. I never want to deal with them again."

"I'll be glad when he graduates out of the school. His room is in the same building as mine, so I have to eat with him every day."

"That would be horrible." She leaned over and opened the mini-fridge in the limo. "How did you do in the archery contest." She pulled out two cans of strawberry soda and handed him one.

"First place. I'll show you the ribbon when I unpack." He popped the top on his drink and took a large gulp before he spoke again. "Do you think your parents are still ok with taking me in for the next six years?"

"They love you." She closed her eyes as she thought about how many recent times she had heard her mother whispering prayers of thanks for the boy's life being spared. "You'll probably have a hard time leaving."

"I don't know. They did ok with sending me back to school after Thanksgiving break."

"They wanted to keep you, but you're not like the students. All of us have powers; you're lucky enough to be normal."

"I still wish that I could just move in with you full time and attend the Institute instead of my boarding school. It would be a lot better."

"Not really." Beth-Marie sighed. "Uncle Nick said that if you were at the school with us he would make you train with me."

"I wouldn't mind it. At least then I'd be free to talk to you all the time."

"Mum says that she wants to pull you out of your school, but Grandfather won't let her unless there is a genuine reason for him to do it.' She rolled her eyes. "I think that they are both crazy. If Mum wants to put you in school here she should be able to just do it. Why else does she sacrifice her 'society' life to teach here?"

"Maybe because she is blacklisted by Felicia Kilmartin?" he laughed slightly. "How hard do you think it would be to get me put into the school?"

"Nothing much more than a disaster." She shrugged her shoulders. "Grandfather doesn't want you to be somewhere you don't belong. I say that he is over reacting."

"It is no big deal, I guess that I just want to stay at home."

"One day maybe you can." She looked off into the distance. "I'm sure that one day everything is going to be different."

Christmas Morning 1988

Beth-Marie rolled over in her bed as she gently pulled away from Oliver. It had been past three before they had fallen asleep but she was already awake at seven thirty. It seemed almost wrong to be happy that morning, but she could not help it. Quietly she crawled out of the bed and made her way to the great room to see if she could sneak a look at her presents.

"Your mother is going to have your hide if she catches you sneaking around like this." Nick Fury stepped out of the shadows and stood between his niece and the hallway she wanted. "I ought to make you go train for a while."

"It is Christmas." She looked up at him, batting her eyelashes. "You can't make me train on the best holiday of the year."

"Where did Oliver sleep last night?" Nick crossed his arms over his chest. "Your room or his by himself?"

For a second Beth-Marie hesitated, not sure of which way would be better to answer her uncle. Sometimes he liked to test her and see if she could convincingly lie, but others he wanted the truth no matter what the possible consequences were. "He stayed with me." She finally answered. "This is his first Christmas without his parents and he didn't want to be alone."

"So if you are such a good thoughtful girl, why are you spoiling your mother's pleasure by sneaking a look at your presents this early?"

"Because I don't want to get too excited when Ollie is around." She looked down at her feet. "I really didn't want Christmas at all this year."

Nick took a breath and then reached for his niece's hand. "Let me show you something." He led her away from the great room, finally taking her to his own room at the mansion. "There is a picture I think you should see. Something that Tony won't tell you."

"What wouldn't Uncle Tony tell me?" she raised an eyebrow. "I even know who the Iron Man really is."

"You know a lot about a lot of people, but you don't know what happened to his father." He pulled out a photo and handed it to her. "Your father, Tony, Clint, Rhodie, Bruce, Race, and I all grew up together the same way you've grown up with Lex, Ollie, Johnny, and Jessica. That is the first Christmas after his father died."

"He seems haunted." Her eyes quickly analyzed the photo. "What happened?"

"Sabotage of a project. When a person has power there are always those who wish them harm."

"How does this relate to Ollie?" she took a sharp breath. "You think that someone killed them. That is why Clint and Rhodie aren't here. You've got them looking into the crash."

"We're protecting him, Elizabeth. We have to protect him from all of this, and we want to protect you too. Be careful about how close you get. Your life has been planned out since you were born, and now it is time to start you down the path."

"He's my best friend."

"I know, and you are going to do something great one day to make this world better for everyone, including him. Now, back to bed. You know no presents till nine."

"Yes, sir." She left the room, still clutching the photograph.

For a moment she wanted to go and sneak a look at her presents, but decided to go back to her room instead. She crawled back into the bed and laid her head on Ollie's chest wanting to be close to him.

Oliver woke up when he felt Beth-Marie get back into the bed. "You sneaking a look?"

"I was caught." She cuddled close. "I don't want to spoil your Christmas, so I'm glad I was caught."

"Which one was it?" he started to play with her hair. "It had to be one of your uncles."

"Nick." She closed her eyes. "I can't wait till we are the adults catching the children sneaking around."

"But then we won't be the ones getting the good presents."

"Mum wants me to be an adult. Why do you think she's teaching me all about sex?" suddenly she pulled away from him and sat up. "This is the last night you can ever sleep here. I'm forgetting how to be innocent."

"Beth," he took a slow breath, "I don't want to have to sleep away from you. The only place I feel safe is here with you."

"You won't be safe here for much longer." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't want to destroy us. There is going to be a time when we need each other to survive, I can't jeopardize that right now."

"You really think you can tell about the future, don't you?" he stared into her eyes.

"I can, at times." She cleared her throat. "Just don't tell anyone. It would mean that I'd be more important to Uncle Nick and his work than I am now."

"So, you and me, how long do we have together?"

"As long as we make the right choices, forever." She smiled.

9:00 am

Oliver looked at the clock and then reached over to gently wake the girl who had fallen asleep beside him. "Hey, time for us to report in to your mum."

"I don't want to." She muttered, not wanting to wake up after having fallen asleep again. "Stay in bed with me."

"Come on, Beth, it's time for Christmas." Even though he was not sure he was ready for the holiday, he was ready to give it a try. "Your mum will kill us if we don't show up on time."

"Fine." She muttered and got out of the bed. "Why do we have to do this any way? I just want to have a quiet Christmas, not this orchestrated mess that Mum puts us through."

"We'll be ok." He picked up his clothes and quickly dressed. "I just hate that we have to wear perfect ironed flannel pajamas just for the pictures."

"I told you it is all stupid." She quickly pulled on her nightgown and adjusted all the trim before quickly brushing out her long brown hair. "I look like a child."

"At least it makes your mum happy." He shrugged. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." She took his hand and followed him out to the great room where their Christmas presents were set up.

"Merry Christmas, darlings." Jean Summers smiled at the two as they walked in. "Go take your seats so we can get started with your gifts."

"Yes, ma'am." The two chorused and then walked over to their assigned spots.

Beth-Marie was almost stoic as she sat down neatly and slowly let go of Oliver's hand. Her sky blue eyes scanned the room, taking in what was an almost too familiar sight. The entire group she was supposed to grow up with was gathered together. It had become too much of a tradition for her, and she was getting tired of it.

From a corner across from the two, Nick stood watching. The future of his work depended on the children in front of him. His niece had been a gift dropped on his doorstep, and even the young man that she seemed so taken with had promise. One day he would reveal his plans for her.

For the time, life was focused on the traditional Christmas that Jean loved to keep. The red-haired woman had all of the children perfectly lined up as she distributed their presents and then orchestrated the careful process of allowing them to open the gifts.

"Beth-Marie, you will open your gifts first." She neatly sat down in front of her daughter and turned on her video camera. "Let's get started, dear."

"Yes ma'am." Beth-Marie smiled brilliantly into the camera and picked up the first present in her stack. "This one is from Uncle Nick and Uncle Tony." She tore off the wrapping paper and then gently opened the box. "Neat, a whole set of spy stuff!"

"What a lovely gift." Jean said to her brother through tight lips. "I'm sure that she will enjoy spying on everyone around her."

"I told you that she needed to learn some surveillance skills, Tony just happens to agree with me." Nick answered his sister.

"Thank you Uncle Nick and Uncle Tony." Beth-Marie smiled brilliantly at both of her uncles before moving on to the next present. "From Aunt Lillian and Uncle Lionel." She read aloud as she opened a beautifully wrapped gift. "Designer make up and a new dress." She sighed as she held up the cream colored sateen to her face.

"Gorgeous." Jean pronounced as she looked at the full skirted dress that her daughter held up. "You may wear it tonight at dinner along with some tasteful make up."

"You mean it?!" Beth-Marie asked excitedly. "I can finally have pretty clothes for dinner?"

"All your clothes are pretty, Beth-Marie." Lillian smiled at the girl from her seat on one of the sofas. "I just thought that dress would be something a little more grown up for you."

"Thank you very much." Beth-Marie put the dress back into its box and turned to another. "Uncle Bennet, Uncle Race, and Aunt Estelle." She read the card and then opened the large bag that was set before her. "Clothing for school this year." She announced as she pulled out several neatly matching outfits. "This is all very pretty."

"And now we won't have worry about a new wardrobe for her." Jean smiled. "What did your grandfather give you, precious?"

Beth-Marie dug through her stack of presents until she came to the gift from her grandfather. "Books." She announced as she ripped off the paper. "It is something called 'The Chronicles of Narnia' by C.S. Lewis."

"Moral fiber for a child." Charles nodded as the child looked at the books. "I think you'll like it. Maybe you can read it to young Mr. Queen at times."

"Very lovely." Jean gave him a gracious smile. "What do you have from your father and me, dear?"

"Mum, half the stack is from you and Daddy." She rolled her eyes. "I'll get started though." She began to open all the packages signed from her parents. Once she had finished opening all of them she began to list off what she had gotten. "More books, more clothes, needlework 

supplies, sheets, make up, and the all time favorite new journals and ink pens. Thank you both very much."

"You are welcome, dearest." Jean smiled."Now what is your last present?"

"I've got two." Beth-Marie picked up one small box and one larger box. "One is the one labeled as being from the other kids and one is from Ollie."

"Really?" Jean raised an eyebrow. "We'll start with the group present."

"And this year we all get.." she muttered under her breath as she opened the larger box. "It is an Italian leather purse." She gently stroked the bag feeling the soft leather under her fingertips. "Thank you all."

Jean smiled at the child's reaction, she and the other women had agreed that the purses would be good for the girls. "And what did dear Ollie get you then?"

"Hold on." Beth-Marie put the purse down and picked up the small box. When she removed the paper, her eyes lit up to find that the box was velvet, an indication that it was almost certainly jewelry. She slowly lifted the lid and smiled softly when she saw the present inside. "A locket." She opened it up. "One side has a pic of Ollie and me, the other is a pic of Uncle Robert and Aunt Marylin." With gently movements she took the necklace out and held it to Oliver. "Put it on me, please?"

"Sure." He whispered and moved to sit behind her so he could gently fasten the delicate silver chain around her neck. "The crest is the Queen Family crest."

"It is beautiful." Jean whispered as she looked at the two children. "That is what your mother wanted to give her, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Oliver nodded and returned to his place. "She had it in with the Christmas presents and the guy in charge said that I could give it to Beth-Marie."

"Very good, now why don't you open yours, Ollie?" Jean turned so that the camera was on him.

"Yes, ma'am." His manners did not falter even though he wanted to sneak out with Beth-Marie and rest instead of dealing with the tradition. "From Beth-Marie's uncles in trouble." He picked up one box from his noticeably smaller pile and opened it. "A spy kit just like she got."

"Encouraging trouble." Jean muttered under her breath. "Continue on dear."

"From Uncle Lionel and Aunt Lillian." He read the tag aloud before carefully removing the paper. "A new suit that will go well with Beth-Marie's dress, and a book. _The Art of War._ I don't think I have to read this one for a while."

"A good read for a boy of your age." Lionel answered. "Lex read it not too long ago."

"Maybe they'll give me extra credit in school for it." He put the gift aside and picked up another box. "Uncle Bennet, Uncle Race, and Aunt Estelle." He opened the gift, and like Beth-Marie found several outfits that would be good for most schools. "This will be good for weekends at the school."

"Son, Jean, Charles and I went in together on our gift." Scott informed the boy when he saw him reaching for the small box. "It is not something that has extreme monetary value, but we think it is what will make you happy."

"Right." Oliver answered, confused. He opened the small box and pulled out a thin book. "_The Guide to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children: Rules and Information for Students._" He stared at the book for a few moments before he realized the meaning. "I'm going to be attending school here?"

"We decided it would save us the phone bill." Charles smiled warmly. "Not to mention Beth-Marie will be far less trouble with you here."

"Thank you." He stared at the book. "It was all I wanted."

"We know, precious boy, we know." Jean smiled fondly at the boy. It was as much a gift to her to keep him at home as it was to him.


	4. Chapter 3: Growing Up Fast

Chapter 3

March 1989

"I hate mid-terms." Oliver sighed as he crashed back on Beth-Marie's bed. "We've been studying this history for hours and I don't have any of the dates down right."

"We wouldn't have this problem if Uncle Nick wasn't teaching us to be spies like him." Beth-Marie looked up from her work and then pushed her chair back from her desk. "I'll be starting my dance classes with Mr. Isla this summer. Mum says that I will work for him when I'm sixteen."

"Do you want to work for him?" Oliver sat up and looked at her. "You've barley got time to see me anymore you're so busy."

"Right. We're in the same classes and we never see each other." She rolled her eyes. "You know that this is our life now, don't you?"

"What do you mean? I thought that we were supposed to be learning for our future? That is what Nick and Tony constantly talk about."

"Nope." Beth-Marie shook her head. "I read them. They want to teach us to do whatever it is they do. The whole thing of teaching us martial arts and all is just the start. We're going to get better training than the FBI ever gets."

"They are going to do that with us being fourteen?" Oliver looked at her like she was crazy. "Get your head checked, Beth-Marie. That is never going to happen."

"We'll see." She smiled. "We'll just wait and see."

July 4, 1992

Beth-Marie lay stretched out by the pool, trying to tan her skin to a dark brown. In one hand she had a magazine and in the other a margarita that her mother had given her only after locking away all her car keys. When a shadow blocked her sun she frowned and sat up. "I'm trying to get ready for the dance next week. The new student from Texas seems to like me."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Oliver sat down next to her. He had grown up to be attractive, well built for sixteen, and smart even though he had been more and more confused about his emotions of late. Hours of practice had perfected his archery skills to a degree he had thought he could only wish for; and they had convinced him he had to take action. "I want you to go with me."

"You want to take me to the dance?" she wrinkled her nose. At sixteen she had lost the baby roundness of her features, though she still looked delicate and almost like a china doll. Her body was lean and agile; but genetics had also given her full breasts and well curved hips. All the boys at the school wanted her, but she only had eyes for a few. "Why?"

"Because I do." He reached over and gently fingered the locket that rested just above her breasts. "Because we've been dancing around this since we were children. I've never kissed a girl because you've always been the one I wanted to kiss."

"I thought I was supposed to be like your sister?" she raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her drink. "Now you're telling me that you wanna kiss me? What's next? You gonna want to fuck me?"

He blushed slightly at her vulgarity, but did not look away from her. She had become less innocent since she had started to work at Island Joe's, a club just short of being a strip joint. "Who say's I don't already?" he answered brashly.

"If you want to go out with me, prove it." She stared at him. "Make a move that will show me you're being honest."

"Fine." He put one hand behind her head and pulled her gently to him so that her lips met his.

Beth-Marie felt her body come alive with pleasure the second he kissed her. Expertly, she slid her tongue across his teeth until he opened his mouth to allow her to teach him. Taking her time, she tasted every part of his mouth.

His hands held onto her body, trying to make sure that it was not a dream. Letting her slowly show him how to kiss her, he gently reached up and untied the bottom of her bikini top.

"What you doing?" she asked as she pulled away from him. "Going for another base that quick?"

"Sorry." He muttered as he looked into her deep eyes. "I just want to learn everything."

"Good, I'll teach you." She straddled his lap so she was facing him. "Now untie the top of my top."

"Beth." He hesitated, but then followed her directions. The top fell away from her body, giving him full view of her breasts.

"Take your hands and cup them." She instructed. "You need to know a little."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he looked up at her. "Aren't we going just a little fast?"

"Ollie, I slept with Joe's son back when I first started in at the club." She laughed. "The Isla's know how to sell sex." She took his hands and brought them up to her breasts. "Just do what I say, alright?"

"Yeah." He gently cupped her breasts for a second and then let go. "We're going to get caught out here like this."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and then put her top back on. "You aren't even enjoying this are you?"

"No, I am." He quickly kissed her again. "You told me a long time ago we had to be careful. Said that if we lost the innocence it would be trouble for one of us."

"Yeah, thirteen is too young for sex, but we're adults now." She began to gently grind against him. "We can do whatever we want now."

"I guess you two are trying to get in trouble?" Lex asked as he walked up. "Aunt Jean sent me to tell you that lunch is ready. Looks like I finally have something to hold against you two."

"Whatever." Beth-Marie rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Come on, Ollie, let's go eat."

"Yeah." He stood up and took her hand. "No one else, ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled, he was finally catching on to what she had always wanted. "You and me, going steady."

"You two are sick." Lex shook his head and led the way back to the mansion and then to the picnic area where Scott and the other men were grilling lunch. "Aunt Jean, I found them."

"Good." Jean smiled at her oldest daughter and then scooped up five month old Alexandra. "Watch your sister for me while I help with lunch."

"Sure." Beth-Marie took the baby. "Oh, Mum, Ollie and I are going to be dating. I want to sleep with him once he's more relaxed about it all."

"Alright dear." Jean nodded. "Just use protection. I'm too young to be a grandmother." She walked off smiling, even if Beth-Marie was going to be moving fast at least the two were finally together. She could deal with them being sexually active as long as it kept her daughter away from Isla's son.

Oliver looked at Beth-Marie in shock. "You actually told her that."

"She'll do anything to get me away from Cory Isla." She shrugged and kissed him. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that she and your mother were planning a wedding for us from the time we were born. She wants us together, always has. Why do you think they were so lenient with us growing up?"

"Just don't say the same thing to your father." He begged as he led her over to a picnic table.

"I think Uncle Nick is the one you should worry about." She sat down on the bench and leaned back against him. "He's going to freak out that it will mess up our team work."

"I still don't think your father would want me to be doing anything less than moral with his daughter."

"Who knows." She kissed to top of her baby sister's head. "Why did Mum wait so long to have a baby? Alex is just too adorable!"

"She's a handful." Oliver gently stroked the baby's cheek. "How many do you want?"

"Don't know yet. For now we've got to get through the training my uncles expect us to finish." She cuddled the baby close against her. "We can see about that later. I mean, for now you're still a goody-goody. I've got to get you laid before we can talk about babies."

"We can wait a while on both." He laughed and held her close. "I love you, Beth-Marie."

"I know. I love you too."

Christmas Eve 1992

Beth-Marie stood in front of her bathroom mirror as she brushed out her long, dark hair. She had spent the entire day doing what she could to stay out of her mother's way. With one final stroke she put down the brush and walked into her bedroom.

"I wish that Joe would let me work holidays." She sighed as she climbed into the bed next to Oliver. "Mum is going to drive me crazy with all of this society mess."

"But your grandmother finally showed up this year." He put one arm around her and held her tightly. "It is going to be twice as hard to convince her that she's crazy."

"Well, we have to." She traced her fingers across his chest in slow circles. "I am sick and tired of having to wake up and put on those too perfect flannel pajamas and then sit for Mum's video camera as I open my presents."

"But even the adults wear flannel pajamas that your mum picks out." His fingers played in her hair and he kissed the top of her head. "The group picture is kind of cute."

"You are such a dork." She giggled and snuggled in closer against him. "You know that I've been with you for five months now?"

"That is a record for you isn't it?" he held his breath for a minute, ready to hear the worst.

"It is a major record." She agreed. "Look, I love you. I love being with you, but I've got needs. Either we have sex by New Years Eve or I'm gone."

"You really mean that don't you?" he held her closer. "Let's do it then. We'll make love tonight."

"Good plan." She pulled away from him and took off the oversized t-shirt she was wearing, revealing a skimpy pair of red lace panties and a matching bra. "I'd been hoping you'd give me a reason to use these."

"You look amazing." He sat up and arranged the pillows behind him so he could lean back. "You planned this out didn't you?"

"Of course." She straddled him and then leaned in for a long slow kiss. "I was just hoping that it wouldn't take a threat to get you to go along with this."

"Beth-Marie." He whispered as he reached up to gently stroke her face. "You are too much trouble."

"I know." She trailed kisses down his neck. "Now, it is time to put to practice everything that I've taught you."

"I love you, Elizabeth Marie Summers." He whispered before flipping her underneath him and proceeding to show her how well he had learned.

"I love you too, Oliver Robert Queen." She whispered back the second he filled her.

Christmas Morning 9:15 a.m.

"Where are they?" Jean demanded as she looked at the clock. "Both of them know what time they are supposed to be here."

"Maybe they just got held up fighting over the shower." Scott tried to calm his wife down. "Since he moved back in with her they've both been late for everything."

"She's managed to keep him on time for every other event." Jean snapped and then turned to her brother. "Nick, come with me to get those children."

"Jean," Nick took a breath as he tried to debate with himself. He had passed his niece's room on the way to get Alexandra up and dressed. "I think it is best to just let them come in on their own time."

"What is going on?" Jean-Elizabeth Grey walked over to her daughter. "Where is my granddaughter, and that boyfriend of hers?"

"I'm trying to figure that out, Mother." Jean answered nervously. "No one here knows anything."

"Ignore your brother and go check her room." Mrs. Grey instructed. "That child is ungrateful if she can't show up on time!"

"Yes, mother." Jean nodded and left to go get her daughter. Her footsteps were quick up until the point she reached the bedroom door.

"Ollie." Beth-Marie panted as she came down from the high she had been in most of the night. "Oh my god, I love you."

"I love you too." He panted out before crashing down into her arms. "You are amazing."

"I know." She laughed lustfully and stretched out. "Oh my god, Ollie, we are going to be dead."

"What's the matter?"he asked as he traced her jaw line with kisses.

"It's 9:20, Oliver. Mum is going to chop us to pieces."

"Yes, I am." Jean opened the door and shook her head. "Of all mornings to be late for something! Beth-Marie you know how important the holidays are to me."

"I'm sorry, Mum." She gave Oliver a loving kiss. "We need to get ready. Mum, some space so we can dress?"

"Aunt Jean, I'm sorry, I never should have…" Oliver quickly moved away from Beth-Marie. "It's my fault."

"Somehow I doubt that." Jean made no move away from the door. "Beth-Marie has been set on making you a conquest for months. She's a spoiled rotten brat who thinks of no one but herself, as is evident by the fact that she's ruined my Christmas morning with sex."

"Don't start with me, Mum." She wrapped a blanket around herself as she stood up. "You've been dragging us through all of this society shit since I was a child. We're sick of it."

"Make yourselves ready, and then come to the great room." Jean stormed out of the room.

"Beth, I'm sorry." Oliver reached and took her hand. "I should have watched the time."

"No big deal." She gently squeezed his fingers and then pulled on the lingerie she had worn the night before. "Let's get ready."

"Alright." He got out of the bed and quickly dressed. "Do you think that she'll be calmed down by the time we get in there?"

"No." she shook her head and sat down at her vanity. "I just hope that Uncle Nick can keep her away from us."

"We'll survive." He knelt down beside her. "Look, if anything seems off today, go with it, ok?"

"You mean like when I got a locket with your family crest?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "Something like that."

"I'll deal." She quickly flew through putting on her makeup. "Did you really enjoy it last night?"

"Of course." He kissed her neck. "I'm glad that you finally got me to let go."

"You know that I wasn't going to leave you right?"

"I knew. I just needed you to push me in the right direction."

"Let's go then." She stood up and took his hand. "Don't want to make Mum too mad."

"To society then." He led her to the great room. "Merry Christmas!" he smiled as they walked into the room.

"Yes, Merry Christmas." Mrs. Grey nodded as she looked at her granddaughter and the child's boyfriend. "You two are rather late for the festivities. Most of the others have already opened their presents."

"They tend to be late for most things." Lex smiled as he stood up and walked over. "You've finally made a man out of him I guess?" he whispered to Beth-Marie.

"There wasn't too much work to do." She whispered back and then kissed him on the cheek before resuming normal volume. "You talk bad about me again and I'll punch you out."

"Elizabeth." Chorused Nick Fury, Tony Stark, Race Bannon, and Bruce Wayne from their stations across the room.

"Sorry." She muttered and then walked over to her stack of presents. "Ok, the group of uncles who are putting me through Quantico training have given me more spy gear. I should be able to start my own spy business before long. Uncle Bennett has yet again supplied me with clothes. Mum and Daddy tickets to Gotham?" she raised her eyebrows. "What does this mean?"

"That you and Oliver will be coming to study with me for a while." Bruce explained from his shadowy corner. "I fear that Nick and Tony have both ruined you with physical training and neglected your brains."

"And I want to know exactly why the children are even studying all of this physical training." Mrs. Grey demanded. "Oliver might be permitted for that kind of thing, but not Elizabeth."

"We are taking advantage of an opportunity that has been put in our laps." Charles answered. "Beth-Marie, back to your presents."

"Yes sir." She sat down and went back to opening her presents. "Uncle Lionel gave me some beautiful diamond earrings. I thought that was what you gave your lady friends the next day?" she looked up at him half curious.

"It would be the custom normally." Lionel smiled slightly. "But I figured that you could use decent pair of earrings."

"Well they're gorgeous." She smiled and quickly put them on. "From Grandfather, new books to study, as always something that will enrich my mind. The other children bought me a beautiful new pair of shoes, and now from Ollie." She ripped the paper off a small package to reveal a black velveteen jewelry box. "Oh, good stuff." She laughed and then opened the box. "It's empty, Ollie."

"I know." He reached over and took something from Lex and then knelt down in front of her. "Elizabeth Marie Summers, you know that from day one I've loved you. I've already gotten permission from your father and all of your uncle's to ask you this, so I'm hoping I get the answer I want out of you. Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 4: Wine and Computers in Gotham

"_I know." He reached over and took something from Lex and then knelt down in front of her. "Elizabeth Marie Summers, you know that from day one I've loved you. I've already gotten permission from your father and all of your uncle's to ask you this, so I'm hoping I get the answer I want out of you. Will you marry me?"_

"Yes." She smiled as she held out her hand to allow him to slip the ring onto her finger. "I love you, and since they have all apparently consented, I will marry you."

He pulled her down into his arms and firmly kissed her. "You don't know how happy you have made me." He whispered and held her close.

Three Weeks Later

Beth-Marie rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes to check the time. "What are you doing here?" she asked the dark haired young man standing just a few feet away from the bed.

"I live here." Dick Grayson answered easily as he scanned his eyes across her very exposed body. "You might want to get dressed. We're holding breakfast for you in the dining rom."

"Yeah, I know you live here." She rolled her eyes and got out of the bed, ignoring that she was only wearing a skimpy pair of underwear. "So why couldn't my fiancé be sent to wake me up?"

"Because of what happened the last time we tried that." He stared straight into her eyes without wavering. "House rules say that you and Oliver are not allowed sex."

"My parents let us get away with it! Why can't Uncle Bruce just accept that what is going to happen will happen?"

"You could just get over it, you know." He stared at her and then shook his head. "Why do I bother? It's not like their special chosen one is going to be expected to follow rules. I bet this is the first place that anyone one has bothered to put down rules for you."

"I do have rules at home." She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a sundress. "You know one of our house rules at the school is knocking before you go into a room."

"And I bet there is a rule about no co-ed roommates."

"Just shut up." She rolled her ice blue eyes as she pulled the dress on and tied the halter style straps around her neck. "At least I have enough brains to get into Mensa."

"You're not all that smart." He watched her as she quickly put on her makeup. "If you were you wouldn't be screwing Queen."

"Yeah?" she raised an eyebrow as she looked at him in the mirror. "Who would I be screwing then?"

"Someone who doesn't see you as their mother. That is what you are to him, and you might as well admit it. You stepped in and took his mother's place after the plane crash."

"So what he screwed his mother while growing up?"

"Why do you think he was so hesitant to sleep with you? I pretty much hate you and I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Whatever." She turned away from the dresser and headed to the doorway. "So on to breakfast?"

"Only after you tell me one thing." He positioned himself so she couldn't get out of the room. "Why are you with him?"

"Because I love him and he needs me." She looked straight into his eyes. "There are things that have happened, things that you will never know, things before our time that haven't even been explained to any of us. I can't control those things, but there are things that are coming that I can. I have to take care of him, he's too important to what will happen."

"Watch out who you talk like that to, little girl." He leaned in close, putting his lips right by her ear. "If someone thinks you can tell the future you'll be saying goodbye to you own life."

Her hands slipped up and clasped around his throat. "Don't threaten me, and never again call me little girl." Her fingers tightened for a moment, cutting of his air flow. "Got me?"

"Got you." He gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "You should be glad Bruce didn't see that."

"Like I really care what he sees." She hissed. "Nick and Tony won't let him lay a hand on me. You and I both know it, so unless you want your life destroyed you'd better stop trying to mess with me."

"Don't make threats you can't keep. I control more than just the little you think I do." He stepped aside and let her out of the room. "To breakfast?"

"Of course." Beth-Marie smiled and then headed down to the dining room. "Morning Uncle Bruce, Ollie."

"Beth-Marie." Bruce nodded as she sat down. "Dick, you look slightly shaken up. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing." He quickly answered. "What are we training on today?"

"You have your work out to attend to, Oliver and Beth-Marie will be working on computer programming." Bruce smiled as he looked at the shock on the girl's face. "It is high time you learned to use a computer for something other than emailing your friends at school."

"I don't want to become a geek." She muttered and took a sip of her orange juice. "I leave the tech stuff to Oliver."

"I'm not exactly a techy." Oliver laughed and leaned over to kiss her. "Just because I am supposed to inherit the ownership of a communications company in a couple of years, it doesn't make me one."

"Well you're better suited for it than I am." She gently stroked his face with one hand and kissed him firmly. "I love you."

"Come on, not at the table." Dick groaned. "It's bad enough having to watch you two try to make out across the desk when we're doing homework."

"All three of you need to start acting like adults." Bruce instructed. "You are all three here to learn."

"To learn how to not have sex." Dick muttered.

"Master Dick, why don't we finish our breakfast without talking in a murmur?" Alfred suggested as he walked into the dining room with coffee for all four diners. "Master Oliver, and Mistress Beth-Marie, it would be well advised to keep you demonstrations of affection restrained to less public venues."

"Of course, Alfred." Beth-Marie smiled gently at the older man and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Though I'd say Dick isn't a master at anything."

Oliver caught her side remark and smiled gently at her. "Isn't your uncle supposed to call us today?"

"Nick is due to check in on the two of you." Bruce nodded in confirmation before his niece had a chance to speak. "I'll be speaking with him while you're working."

"I want to talk to Uncle Nick." Beth-Marie fussed. "I haven't gotten to talk to anyone since we were sent here, and there are a few things that I want discussed."

"You and Oliver are children, and you will not be having sex in this house." Bruce looked at Alfred for backup, but realized he would have to handle his niece alone. "I will allow you to talk to your Uncle Nick when he calls though."

"Thank you." She nodded and continued eating.

Later that afternoon.

"Beth-Marie!" Bruce called as he put his hand over the phone. "If you are going to talk to Nick you need to come now!"

"Coming!" Beth-Marie got out of her chair and ran to the den to take the phone. "Thank you." She whispered to Bruce before turning her attention to the phone call. "Hey, Uncle Nick!"

"There's my sweet girl." Nick laughed over the phone. "How has your Uncle Bruce been treating you?"

"He's been pretty ok." She sighed. "Dick is a huge pain, he came into my room this morning and didn't have the decency to step out even though I was practically naked."

"I'm sure Bruce will have a word with him about that. Is there anything else you want me to talk to him about?"

"There is one thing." She answered trying to sound reluctant to admit anything. "Mum said that she wanted him to keep the rules of our house, and he's not quite doing that."

"What rule is he not allowing you to keep?" Nick was not quite sure he wanted the answer that his niece would give him, but the important thing was to keep her happy.

"He won't allow me and Ollie to spend the night together." She pouted. "Mum says that regular sex is important to any good relationship, and Ollie is my fiancé."

"I'll have the situation fix for you." He sighed and shook his head. "I supposed you want me to tell him you're allowed to drink with meals as well?"

"It would be appreciated." She smiled.

"Alright, pretty one, now why don't you have a word with someone else?"

"Yes, sir, love you, sir." She waited as the phone was passed.

"Why are you setting Nick on some petty crusade for you, Beth-Marie?" Tony asked as he took the phone.

"Hi, Uncle Tony!" she smiled brightly when she heard the voice of her other uncle. "Would you prefer to be the one to take on my mission?"

"I think Nick can handle your concerns this time. You about ready to come take over my company?"

"If I say yes do I get to come home?" she giggled. "I really do miss ya'll. How big has Xandra gotten while I've been gone?"

"She started to walk the other day." Tony bounced the baby on his lap, knowing that Beth-Marie knew she was near him. "I can tell you something though. You may have missed watching Xandra learning to walk, but I don't think you'll miss your next sibling learning to walk."

"Mum is pregnant again?!" for a second the normally sensual brunette lost all of her class as she squealed. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"I'm not telling you anything because she would kill me if I ruined her surprise." He looked at the clock. "You need to get back to your lessons. Put Bruce on the phone for Nick."

"Alright, love you sir." She handed Bruce the phone. "Thank you very much, I'll be returning to my work now."

"Right." Bruce nodded and returned to the phone. "Don't tell me you are going to give in to her on the sex thing."

"She's going to cause you trouble if I don't. Besides, they'll kill each other if they don't have regular sex." Nick sighed slightly and shook his head. "You've only got them for a couple more weeks, you'll make it through. My sister has brainwashed that child to a degree that I'm not sure I'll be able to bring her back from. For now we get to deal with a sex obsessed teen."

"I'm not sure the sex obsession has anything to do with Jean." Bruce laughed despite his annoyance with his niece. "I'll have a word with Dick about giving her some privacy, and I guess as long as they manage to complete their work she and Oliver can room together. I just don't want them getting distracted by having sex in every room of this mansion instead of learning the computers."

"They get wine with dinner too, and you'll get the added benefit of her being a touch calmer if you let her have it."

"Giving in to her will go against all we're working towards."

"Sometimes you have to take a step or two backwards to take five forwards." Nick glanced at his watch. "I've got a meeting to get to. Take care of my matched set of agents, I'm going to need them to breed another generation."

"They'll probably be started on the first of that generation right after dinner." Bruce said wryly as he hung up the phone. After a moment's hesitation he walked out of the den and into the computer room where Beth-Marie and Oliver were working. "After you finish all of your assigned work you two may move in together."

"Glad to hear that Uncle Nick straightened you out." Beth-Marie smiled behind her computer screen. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Why don't you two just get the work done for now?" Bruce looked over the two teenagers and shook his head.

"You're going to get us in trouble." Oliver whispered as Bruce walked out of the room. "Steamrolling him like that was not a smart move."

"I didn't steamroll him." She shrugged and got up. "Wanna irritate him even more?"

"I'm not sure it would be a good idea."

"Well I am pretty sure it is a great idea." She untied her dress straps and let the top fall down. "These desks look pretty sturdy, and I'm sure that the chairs are fairly solid as well."

"We should get our work done." He forced himself to look away from her. "What would Nick and Tony say if they found that we haven't learned a thing here?"

"I really don't care." She shrugged. "I think it is time they let us have a tiny break from being perfect students."

"Beth-Marie." He shook his head as he stepped closer to her and gently kissed her forehead. "Twenty minutes of play and then we get our work done."

"Deal."

Three hours later

Beth-Marie swirled her glass of wine and took a sip. "So, I've been thinking." She slurred and rolled over on the desk. "What if there was a way to make computers better."

"What are you talking about, babe?" Oliver asked, slurring even worse than she was, as he picked up the bottle and filled both glasses up.

"I'm talking about something smarter, more resistant to hacking." She giggled and picked up a piece of paper. "Double encode the matrix. Make binary overlay with something like genetics." She began to scribble out basic lines of genetic coding on the paper. "That's it! Look, Ollie! Take this coding for blue eyes and overlay it with numeric value and you've got the start for a stronger base. I bet if you took the base code for one person and did the numerical overlay for the entire amount of genetic coding used you'd have a great computer base."

"Write it down before you forget it."

"Like I'm going to forget it." She laughed but then picked up a fresh piece of paper and quickly began to scribble out the entire base code. "I'll give this to Uncle Bruce in the morning, for now let's just go to bed."

"Good plan." He drained his glass and then stood up to get her off the desk. "Come on, Miss Summers, we need to test out your bed."

Beth-Marie slid off the desk and stumbled into his arms. "This is going to be a good night."

The next morning.

Beth-Marie sat at the dining room table trying to figure out the note she had found on her bedside table. From the little she had managed to learn over the few weeks with her uncle she knew it was something to do with computers, but could not figure out anything more.

"Beth-Marie, Oliver." Bruce smiled as he looked at the two teenagers, hoping that the indulgence of the night before would be enough to straighten them out for the rest of their visit. "I trust that your work yesterday was productive."

"I don't know." She looked up at him and held out the paper she had been puzzling over. "Can you understand this?"

Bruce took the note and carefully studied it for a moment. "It looks almost like the base code for a computer. Where did you get this?"

"I think I wrote it last night." She shrugged slightly and took the coffee that Alfred offered her. "Does it look any good?"

"It looks worth a try." He put the paper in his pocket and sat down. "Now, let's eat breakfast."

Two weeks later.

"Mum, Daddy!" Beth-Marie called out and ran across the landing strip to her parents. "I've missed you so much! Where is Xan?"

"With Tony and Nick." Jean answered as she held her daughter out at arm's length and looked her over. "How was it with your Uncle Bruce? Nick told me that there were things he had to get fixed for you."

"She only had to have a few silly things fixed." Oliver shook his head as he finally caught up to his fiancé. "I think Bruce wanted to kill her."

"I would say that it was Nick who wanted to kill her. I walked in on the conversation he had with Bruce about you two rooming together." Scott laughed as he gently stroked his daughter's cheek. "I don't think I've ever seen him blush until the second he told Bruce that you two needed regular sex to keep from killing each other."

"Uncle Nick doesn't blush." Beth-Marie laughed and then turned to Oliver. "You want to take a nap?"

"Whatever you say." He nodded as he picked up her tote bag. "You ready to go in?"

"Oh, I forgot that you two would need some sleep." Jean turned and began walking to the golf cart that was waiting on them. "We'll drive back to the school so you can grab some lunch before napping."

"Thank you, Mum." Beth-Marie took Oliver's hand and followed her parents to the golf cart. "So, what has been going on while I was gone? I know that Xan learned how to walk."

"Yes, and she's already progressed to a run."Scott took Beth-Marie's bag and put it on the golf cart before making sure that the two teenagers were comfortably seated. "You'll have your hands fuller than ever when you baby sit."

"I can handle one walking baby." She laughed and cuddled closer against her fiancé. "Now, a real challenge would be a newborn and a walking baby."

"Tony couldn't keep his mouth shut could he?" Jean shook her head.

"Even if he hadn't I would have known. She's got a strong presence to her even with as new as she is."

"I'm carrying the child and can't even feel it yet." For a second it seemed as if Jean was going to get upset, but she quickly pulled herself together. "We'll need to have your grandfather test you a little bit more."

"You're not going to start more testing and work already, are you?" Olive raised an eyebrow. "We only just got back from Bruce's, and Beth-Marie is worn out. Bruce had her trying to design a new computer matrix."

"We heard about that." Jean answered through tight lips. "I promise that we're going to give you two a couple of days to recuperate before you start back to training."

"Bruce is excited about the new computer system." Scott turned the golf cart onto the long driveway to the school. "He and Tony have been talking about it for the last few days. I think that Tony is just about ready to let you design your first weapon."

"Daddy, I don't even know how I wrote that matrix coding, I was drunk. You know I always come up with some crazy new ideas if I'm drunk enough."

"She was completely out of it." Oliver agreed. "She woke me up and shoved a piece of scribbled on paper in my face, demanding that I explain what she'd written."

"And Bruce wanted to complain about you two drinking." Jean sighed. "I swear, one day he will admit that I know what is best."

"He's just worried about the kids, Jean." Scott laughed. "Bruce is not going to admit that you made the right choices until these two are grown up and settled into their jobs."

"Well, the day that Beth-Marie takes over everything she's expected to take over he'll have to admit it."


End file.
